Resentment
by Jaspers wife 4eve
Summary: After Edward left in New Moon Bella gets turned into a vampire. What will happen if they ran into each other again. TERRIBLE SUMMERY BETTER STORY!Was called Crying our for help no you before. ;
1. Songs and cries

Chapter 1

Songs and cries

Disclaimers:I sadly do not own twilight...yet... ; )

Bov...(Bella's point of view)

It was about three years since..._he_...left. I'm a vampire now and past these years hate and pain has been building up. I'm different from normal vampires..like I have dark dark blue eyes. I don't need blood for a months time. I the sun..oh and I hate the Cullens. I live my coven. Their names are Lilly and Jack. Casey and Zack. Me and ….

I was at a school called Evermore High. I parked my school parking lot. They're are new students today so I must be prepared to be stared at. UGH... I got of my car and the smell hit me. Vampires. Whoever they were I wanted to make a good impression so I looked down at my outfit. Silver flats and leggings with a long shirt that was white with a blue pattern going around it. Good enough. I go to high school alone. I walked up the sidewalk to the school and saw _them_. Oh no please no. I screamed at a vampire only pitch. They looked at me in surprise. I walked up to them and started to scream at them. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?!?" No answer."I WAS JUST STARTING TO FORGET ABOUT YOU...YOU FREAKS!?!" I was to mad at .them to care what they had to say. I turned around and walked away.

I sat down in English trying not think of what just happened. I took an unnecessary breath. I smelled three vampires walk in. My head jerked up to see Alice, Emmet, and _him_ standing there looking right at me. I almost got out of my seat. The only three seats open was the ones next to me. They went to the teacher and the teacher pointed to the seats next to me. I sighed. They sat next to me. Well Alice sat next to me but you get the point.

I was sitting in the class thinking of a song. I started to sing out loud but only for vampires to hear me.

"**I haven't called, I haven't called,  
You see I've been strong.  
You' haven't called, you haven't called,  
I guess nothing's wrong.  
God called, He called.  
Says it's going to be okay.  
It's for His glory.**

**So live your life and do what you got to.  
It's only at night when I really miss you.  
But the morning comes - bringing a new day and everything seems to start over again.  
**_  
**Have you been good? Have you been great?  
**_**Most likely.  
I've been good, I've been great,  
Just keeping busy.  
And we should since as of late,  
Time just passes by.  
We don't even have to try.**

**So live your life and do what you got to.  
It's only at night when I really miss you.  
But the morning comes - bringing a new day and everything seems to start over again." **

I looked at them to see them staring at me with sad eyes. They are great actors but they can give up now. _He _looked like if he could cry he would be bawling his eyes out. That hurt me. The bell rang. I got up fast and started to walk out the door but I heard Emmet say something. Then Alice. Then _him. _Thank goodness everyone was out of the room because I collapsed. I started to sob. I felt arms around me. "Shhhhh, it going to be okay" Alice said. I broke out of her grasp and jumped up. I looked at them one by one. Then said between sobs. "NO!-It-w-won't be" I looked at their sad faces and shook my head. I walked out the room. "Wait, I like your outfit" Alice said to get me to come back. She said it so weakly I almost believed her. "Yeah,me too" I said and ran to my next class and praying that none of them will be in there. I walked in and the smell hit me. Again. Jasper's head jerked up when he smelled me. He had a guilty look on his face. Wow, this family with their acting.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time. I walked in and saw the Cullens at my table. They must have something in for me. I sighed and walked over to them. "Yes?" I said, they looked at me. I forced a polite smile on my face. They looked messed up and hurt. I wanted to laugh but not the right time for that.

"Bella were-" said Alice

"Bella come-" said Emmet

"Bella-" said Rosalie

"Bella I-" said Jasper

"Bella please-" said...Edward.

I laughed bitterly. "Me too" I said. I turned to Jasper and said " Stop beating yourself up no blood no foul.." Someone...nope all of them except for Jasper growled. I smiled away and walked.

At the end of the day, they were all at my car. They looked like they had something important to say. I can do this.

* * *

**Hi! i hoped you like it!!!!**

**The song is 'Almost' by jennifer chung**

**Thank you for reading if u did.**

**GOT TO GO!!! PEACE...AROUND THE WORLD FOR GENIRATONS!**

**Lol, bye.**


	2. Story time!

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I love twilight but it is not mines.....yet... :P

I walked up to my car. "Oh! Look who it is, the infamous Cullens. What pleasure do I have for this.....get together?" I said with a smirk. They just sat there and looked at me. I was about to walk past them when Alice said "How...Bella what happened?" I looked at her and said, "Where to start? How about we start with the vampire I fell in love with that left me? Or when I had a vampire best friend that didn't even say goodbye? How about we start there. Well right after those vampires left my life. I sat in the wood. Then a vampire came and bit me. His name was …. Aro I believe. Then he left me there. That when I found my coven. They took me in as there own. I didn't trust myself around Charlie, so I left. He sent people looking for me but they never found me.

Then I got a message that he died,and I can't even go to his funeral. My mom is in a crazy house,yeah you' think nothing else could go wrong but your wrong. Then after that I realized that I am a murderer. She's dead.... Cause I killed her." My breathe began to pick up. " I tried to help her but it was to late. I tried food but that didn't work, I didn't have any blood eather,just to keep her alive. I killed her." I started to sob. "I couldn't help her" I said. I felt something come to the brims of me eyes, and it ran down my face. Wow a tear. I just kept on sobbing. I felt arms around me. But I didn't look up to see who it was. I was in my car next. Then we were driving.

Five minutes later the car stopped. We got out. I was at the Cullen's house. I saw Esme and Carlisle come out. I ran to the edge of the forest to pull myself together. " You got this" I said to myself. I new they could hear but I hoped they weren't. I walked back over to them. Edward was telling them what I said. When I got over to them, I stood back. When Edward was down. They all looked at me. Esme ran over to me to give me a hug. I just stepped back. She looked at me hurt. My cell phone rang. "Hello" I said

"_Where are you"_

"Don't worry I'll be home later"

"_okay,bye."_

"Bye."

I hung up. They were all looking at me. I was getting annoyed so I said, "Take a picture, it will last longer" They sat there for another minute or two. They Carlisle asked, "Would you like to come in?" I thought for a moment. I can be mad at their kids I don't have to be mad at them. I smiled at him. I heard Edward gasp. I started shooting daggers at him. I looked back at Carlisle. "Sure" I replied. I followed them into there house. It was beautiful. I looked around. The house was lightly brightened . All the walls were painted white. Then at the beginning of another room was a white piano. "Go ahead" I heard Esme say. I walked over to it and sat down. I started to play a song. I made myself. It was beautiful in my ears. How the bridge crossed over into a new melody,then back to the bridge into the old melody. Then the song fell into the harmony, it really is a beautiful song,then into a new harmony. Then i had the harmony and the melody going at the same time,thats how fast my fingers are. When the song was finished. I turned around and looked at them. They all looked shocked. I smirked. Carlisle spoke first. "Will you come sit on the couch?" I nodded. We all walked over. I sat down. Everyone sat some were else. Good.

Carlisle now said, "Who did you kill, Bella?"

* * *

**Hi! i really hope you liked** it.

**oh and cliff hanger.**

**Sorry its so short, i didn't have alot of time on this one.**

**Well....Bye!**

**(haha j/k j/k)**


End file.
